


lucky (tonight and all nights)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Kids, peter's wife is an actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Peter Stone brings his kids to their mom's Broadway show for the first time. It's a memorable experience, to say the least.





	lucky (tonight and all nights)

"Remember, this is Mama's important show," Peter said, squatting down so he was eye level with his five-year-old and three-year old. "We have to be quiet, until it's time to clap, right?"

He hadn't taken both kids to a show alone ever and he was desperate for them to understand the importance of sitting quiet and still - which he knew was a gamble with elementary aged kids. Luckily, they had aisle seats in case a quick escape was necessary.

Nora grinned up at him. "Right! We won't even make a peep. Right, Benny?" She reached out and planted her palms on her brother's cheeks and squished his face together. Ben grumbled and swatted her hands away.

"Stop it!" he whined, shuffling closer to Peter's leg and grabbing hold. Peter laughed and ruffled his son's hair as he stood up.

"Leave your brother alone, Nor. Go on, pick out some shoes before we have to leave." He gave her a gentle tap on the top of her head and she skipped off to the room she shared with her brother - at least until they found a bigger place.

"Where's mama?" Ben asked, tugging at Peter's slacks. He looked up at his father with wide eyes and Peter really hoped they'd be good during the show.

Swinging the little boy up onto his hip, Peter smiled, "Mama's at work. Remember, she and Mr. Tony are going to be on the big stage tonight. We're going to cheer for her."

Ben stuck the side of his fist in his mouth and shrugged. "I like the big stage."

"I know you do, bud," Peter chuckled. "Maybe you can run around backstage when Mama's done."

"Okay," Ben agreed easily, looping his free arm around Peter's neck as they headed to finish getting ready.

* * *

"Mama's sooo pretty," Nora sighed dramatically at intermission, leaning against Peter's side. Peter grinned at his daughter, wrapping one arm around her back.

"Yeah? I think so too," he teased, tickling her side lightly. She squirmed away from his touch, giggling.

"I want braids like that!" she bounced up onto her knees and patted at Peter's cheeks. "Make my hair like that, Daddy!"

Thea's dirty blonde hair had been French braided and then tied up at the nape of her neck in a milkmaid style for the first half of the play. She really did look the part of an Austrian governess. But the hairstyle was a little out of Peter's repertoire - his specialty was lopsided ponytails and crooked pigtails, with the occasional addition of a messy bun.

"I'm sure Miss Agatha can teach Mama and she'll do it for you, baby," Peter said, running his hand over Nora's head. He turned to Ben, "How do you like the show, bud?"

Ben heaved a sigh and leaned heavily against Peter's arm, tilted precariously in the child booster seat provided by the theatre. "It long," he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes with a fist. He looked like a tiny frat boy in his khakis and a collared polo shirt that matched Peter's. The mutinous expression on his face perfectly matched Thea's when she didn't get enough sleep.

"I know, bud," Peter lifted the toddler onto his lap and Ben curled up against his father's chest. Running a soothing hand over his back, Peter murmured, "It's okay to take a little nap, Benny. You've been such a good boy."

"I don't need a nap, 'cause I'm not a baby, like Benny," Nora piped up smugly, frowning and sinking back down onto her seat when Peter shot her a glare.

"I thought we talked about being nicer to your brother?" he said softly, in a tone that brokered no argument. Ben looked over at his sister sleepily.

Nora huffed and crossed her arms. "I gotta be nice 'cause Benny's gonna be my best friend one day."

Peter laughed and kissed the top of Nora's head, "Exactly. Settle back, it's time for the second half."

He readjusted Ben on his lap - the little boy had his head resting against Peter's sternum and he was looking at the stage through heavy lidded eyes - and draped his arm across the back of Nora's seat.

Nora shifted in her seat, smoothing out her dress and sitting up straight. As the house lights dimmed and the curtain rose, Peter's gaze was trained on their daughter. She was completely enthralled by the show - leaning forward in her seat with her elbows resting on her knees. Peter watched as her eyes tracked the movement across the stage and her little face split into a huge grin when Thea made her first appearance in the second act.

He wished he could take a picture and show it to Thea later.

But for now, he settled in to watch his daughter watch her mother live her dream. He held Ben close as the little boy alternated between awake and half-asleep. Thea took center stage and Ben whispered, "mama!" excitedly and Peter was just glad he hadn't screamed.

The theatre was silent as Thea walked across the stage to her co-star, Tony Reeves. They were both dressed in the costume designer's finest for the Captain and Maria's wedding. Peter thought the dress was pretty, but couldn't help but picture Thea on their wedding day. He was zoning out - he'd already seen the show three times - when Nora shifted in her seat as Thea and Tony kissed on stage.

He worried briefly that she might freak out at seeing her mom kiss someone who wasn't him, but that wasn't what Peter had to worry about.

Instead, in the silent theatre, Nora patted his arm and with an eye roll of epic proportions, said, "Oh great, Daddy! Another kid!"

The silent theatre filled with the giggles of the audience members in the seats around them. Peter's eyes widened - oh shit! He hoped the actors on stage hadn't heard Nora. He cut his eyes to the stage, where the actors were all attempting, with a range of success, to smother laughter and smiles. The stiff set of Thea's shoulders told Peter that she was trying her damn hardest to stay in character and not laugh.

"Nora!" he whispered, trying hard not to laugh. "Remember, quiet!"

Ben looked over at his sister and nodded solemnly, unaware of what had actually happened, but still chimed in with a quiet, "Yeah, Nora! Quiet!"

Nora shrugged. "It's true. Theia Lena got a baby after her wedding!"

At least she was back to whispering.

Peter shook his head, "Baby, we'll talk about this later. It's time to watch the show."

Frowning, Nora sat back in her seat. Within minutes, she was absorbed in the show again, but Peter was distracted now. Every time he looked over at Nora, he wanted to laugh.

Eventually, the show came to an end and it was time for the curtain calls. As each cast member came out from the wings, Nora clapped happily.

When it was finally Thea's turn, the whole audience stood, cheering for her. Peter stood too, holding Ben to his chest and grabbing the back of Nora's dress with his other hand so she wouldn't fall off of her seat.

Nora waved like a lunatic - shouting at Thea to try and get her attention. Their seats were right in the front, so Thea caught sight of them easily and waved back, blowing a quick kiss before the curtain fell into place again.

"Mama was so good!" Thea beamed, jumping from her seat into Peter's arms. He adjusted so he could carry both kids and a large bouquet of flowers at once.

"Yeah, she was, baby," Peter agreed easily. "Ready to go backstage and pick her up?"

"Mhm!" she nodded, playing with Peter's shirt collar.

As Peter made his way to the back of the theatre, a group of older women stopped him.

"Was this adorable girl the one who commented?" the leader of the group asked, eyes twinkling with joy.

Peter grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Well, we just had to tell you that you absolutely made the show! Just so funny!" she smiled at Nora. "You're a lovely little girl."

Nora beamed at the attention. "Thank you very much! My mama is Maria."

"Oh, well that's wonderful," the second woman smiled. She looked up at Peter, "You have quite the handful here, god bless."

"There's never a boring day," Peter laughed. "Hope you enjoyed the show."

"Oh we did!" the first woman said again. "Have a wonderful night."

Nora waved over Peter's shoulder as they walked away. They'd gotten used to encounters with strangers since Thea was fairly well known in the Broadway community. Nora - a budding actress in her own right - thrived on the interactions, hamming it up and performing. Ben - not so much. He tended to cling to whichever parent was closest and only gave shy smiles.

Approaching the stage door, Peter used his height and bulk to wedge past the crowd of people already gathering to get their playbills signed. He heard a few people grumble and complain, asking their friends why this man was allowed backstage. Nora, despite her dramatic nature, tucked her face into Peter's neck.

Peter tightened his grip on the kids and greeted the security guard, "Hey, Spence. Think we could head back?"

Spence grinned, "Sure, Mr. Stone. I bet these guys wanna see their mom real bad."

Nora looked up from Peter's neck and smiled at Spence. "Hiya Spence! My mama was so pretty!"

"Not as pretty as you, Miss Nora," he laughed, opening the door and waving them backstage. Peter shot him a grateful smile and let the door close behind him.

In the cool dimness of backstage, Nora got her second wind. She wiggled out of Peter's grip, her dress bunching up around her waist and wrinkling. The bouquet that had been resting precariously between her body and Peter's torso, slipped down and Nora snatched it up.

"Hey," Peter called as she dropped to the ground, "Hand, please." He held out his free hand and Nora dutifully held onto it. Her tiny hand was dwarfed by Peter's and it still astounded him that he was partially responsible for these kids.

"I just wanna see Mama," she whined, stomping her Mary Jane clad foot. She tugged down hard on his hand and Peter winced.

"I know, Ben and I want to see her too," Peter said, walking towards the dressing rooms. "But, you don't want to get lost, do you?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "If I did, Uncle Sonny and Uncle Fin would just find me."

A cold fear gripped Peter's chest at the thought of Nora being lost in a manner that would need Olivia's squad on the case, but he pushed it aside. Tonight was about Thea and the kids watching their mom perform for the first time. So, he teased his daughter, "I bet they find you 'cause you've forgotten your inside voice," and ushered them back towards where he knew Thea's dressing room was.

The door was closed, but Peter nudged Nora forward. "Go ahead, knock," he smiled. Nora bounced on the balls of her feet, the bouquet in her arms nearly as big as she was, and knocked a dozen times with her tiny fist.

"Come in," Thea's voice called through the thin door and Nora barged right in.

"Mama! We bringed flowers!" she shouted, hopping forward with the flowers outstretched.

Thea grinned and jumped up from her chair to swoop Nora into a big hug. The flowers got a little squished, but Thea kept her arms tight around her daughter. "That's so sweet,  _agapi_   _mou_ ," she kissed Nora's cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain. "How did you like the show?"

She shot Peter a wink over Nora's head as the little girl started babbling on about all of her favorite parts. They both laughed when Nora said, "Mama! Did you hear me? Now there's gonna be a new baby like Theia Lena!"

Setting Nora down on the chair so she could finish getting changed, Thea grinned. "Nope, Cassie is enough new baby for this family. Weddings and honeymoons don't always mean they come back with a baby. Theia Lena is special."

"Oh," Nora kicked her feet. "I still think there should be a new baby."

Peter snorted a laugh. "When Theia Lena has her baby, you can go spend time with her and Uncle Jack."

Thea watched as Nora gave Peter a stink eye. "Will their baby cry as much as Cassie does?"

As best as he could while holding Ben, Peter shrugged. "Never know. The baby could cry even more than Cassie."

Yawning, Nora shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I'll stay with you and Mama then."

"Good plan, baby," Thea said, slipping her purse over her shoulder and leaning down to pick Nora up. "Daddy and I would miss you."

Nora leaned her head against Thea's shoulder and played with the pieces of hair that were falling out of Thea's messy braid. "Mama, will you braid my hair like yours?"

"Of course, baby," Thea said, snatching the bouquet of flowers off of the chair. "Tomorrow, I promise."

Peter left the dressing room and held the door open for Thea. She puckered her lips and blew a kiss up at him as she passed. They fell into step easily, each carrying a child. Nora grew heavy in Thea's arms; a sure sign the little girl was falling asleep. With the sleeping kids, Thea bypassed the waiting fans with an apologetic smile and waves. She felt bad about it, but didn't want to wake Nora or Ben.

"You should've brought them to a matinee," Thea laughed quietly, bundling Nora into the back of the car that was waiting for them behind the theatre. She climbed in next and took Ben from Peter's arms.

"But this means they'll be fast asleep all night," he grinned rakishly, climbing in next to her and closing the door, "and that means you get to be mine all night."

He leaned over and cupped the back of her neck, kissing her soundly before she could answer.

"Oh," Thea murmured, eyes still shut when he pulled away. "Okay, I like that plan, Mr. Stone."

"Knew you would," he winked.

"You're sure Sonny and Jules are okay watching Cassie for the night though?" she asked, cuddling Ben close to her chest and stroking his fine blonde hair.

Peter nodded, "Oh yeah. Jules grabbed her as soon as I dropped her off and Sonny texted during intermission to say she was fine and that there was a good chance Jules may not give her back. Bea and Tessa were also really enjoying having her around."

Snorting a laugh, Thea said, "Wait until she starts shrieking at 3 in the morning."

She yawned a little, leaning back against the upholstery. Peter reached over and ran a hand over her thigh.

"Tired?"

"Always," she laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking, taking a starring role in a musical that opened four months after giving birth."

Peter grinned at her, eyes shining proudly, "That you're Superwoman."

"I honestly couldn't do this without you, Peter," she said, reaching out to brush Peter's cheek with her thumb. He turned his head to kiss her palm and Thea's hand rested on his face for a few minutes.

"It's all worth it to watch you live your dream, sweetheart," he said, shifting Nora so her head wasn't hanging at a weird angle.

Thea beamed at him - riding high on the thrill of live performance, she couldn't love her life any more than she did in this moment.

"God, I love you," she sighed, leaning over to kiss him softly. Ben gave a grunt of protest as he was slightly squished. Thea brushed her hand over his head and he settled against her chest again, one hand pressed under his cheek.

"I can't wait to put these little rascals to bed and show you how much I love you," Peter grinned, his teeth glinting white in the darkness.

Thea laughed, "You be careful, Mr. Stone! That's how we ended up with Cassie!"

Peter's smile grew soft and his hand wrapped protectively around Nora's shoulders. "Seriously, T, you and the kids are the best thing to happen to me. I can't imagine life without you guys."

"And I'm supposed to be the dramatic one," Thea quipped, smiling amusedly at her husband.

"I guess you've rubbed off on me," Peter smirked, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I hate you," Thea laughed, reaching over Ben's head and swatting at his chest. He laughed and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"That's not what you said the other night," he winked. The car stopped in front of their building before Thea could comment. She shot him a smirk before climbing out of the car with Ben in her arms. Peter held Nora and extended his free arm to take Ben.

"Are you sure?" Thea asked, even as Peter was gathering Ben to his chest. "I had him, Peter."

Peter grinned, "I know, I just wanted you to have more time to get yourself ready for me."

Thea raised an eyebrow. "It's nearly 12:30, you think you're getting lucky tonight?"

They stepped off the elevator and, despite the kids in his arms, Peter nudged Thea up against the hallway wall and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Thea's knees buckled a little and her eyes were still shut.

"Hmm, okay," she whispered, blindly patting at his chest. "You're getting lucky tonight, Mr. Stone."

"Thought so," he laughed, kissing her again and ushering her to the apartment so she could unlock the door. Once inside, he headed off to the kids' shared room and gave Thea a heated look that sent a spike of arousal through her.

Oh. They were both getting lucky tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super excited about the stories I have planned and I would really appreciate your comments and feedback! So please please drop me some reviews :) I'm "thewintersoldierdisaster" on Tumblr, if you want to chat :)


End file.
